Better or Dead
by confusedsarcasm
Summary: Inspired by the ep.'social contract'. It's time for them to change. Not for better or worse, but better or dead. The doctors think they're earning a benefactor's money through community service; what they don't know, won't hurt them...or will it?


**Summary**: Inspired by the episode "Social Contract". It's time for them all to change. Not for better or worse, but better or dead.

**Characters**: House, Cuddy, Wilson, and Thirteen. (Let me know if you'd like to see some others and I'll think about working them in)

**Rating**: T Very stong chance it will escalate.

**Genre**: Hard to say right now... Drama/Horror/Action/Romance??? (If you want to read something new, than just trust me)

**Pairings**: House/Cuddy, We'll get into Wilson's love life, mentions of Thirteen/Foreman. (There's a lot of room for this to go, so the above is probably not all)

**A/N**: Typically the characters of House, M.D. are all static characters--they don't change much throughout the series. Sure, they all go through major changes and whatnot, but they're still the same people. House will always be House; same with Wilson; Cuddy, and so on. It's hard to write a believable fiction in which they actually do change. So if you want to, read on and see how I think change would come to them. I'll dive into their thoughts and memories in a way that probably hasn't been done yet; at least not that I've read. The first chapter I'm just setting the scene, so stay with me and don't forget to tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own even the smallest part of House, MD. The show and all its characters belong to David Shore and FOX.

XXXXX

Cuddy gestured toward a suited man at the far end of the conference table with a proud smile. "By now I'm sure you've all heard of the generous donation made by Mr. Rayner to our hospital."

The selection of department heads and other hospital officials all displayed their appreciation through a round of applause. When it died down Cuddy spoke again. "He's decided to allow us to choose how we allocate his donation and only asks for one thing in return."

The members of the board, especially Wilson, forgot to breathe for a moment as memories of another ex-benefactor and his stipulations came to mind. They all looked to Cuddy, wondering how she could risk the repeat of the Volger fiasco years ago. They were reasured by her quiet smile, and turned their attention to the man now standing.

His voice was soft, yet confident and captured their attentions immediately. "Thank you all for the warm welcome," he began, "now I know a donation is a donation and I really shouldn't push for anything in return, but Dr. Cuddy reassured me that with such a large sum of money, I could ask just one favor." He pulled a business card from the inside pocket of his jacket and placed it face up on the desk in front of him. "I created a community improvement project three years ago in New York dedicated to enhancing the quality of life of anyone who desired a positive change in their lives. It works well on its own, but benefits from volunteers like yourselves."

The board remain silent as they allowed Mr. Rayner to continue, wondering what he wanted from them. "Our volunteers represent a cross-section of America, ranging from fire-fighters, police officers, small business owners, the working poor, doctors, lawyers, etceta. We don't begin our program until we reach full capacity, and we are currently short four volunteers. What we're hoping from only four of you is simply one week of your time." He smiled excitedly, pulling out his checkbook, "so what will it be?"

XXXXX

"Three weeks off clinic duty, not including the one week you'll be spending in New York; yet you can't find it anywhere in that foreign place you call a conscience to have the consideration to pack lightly?"

"Who spat in your hormone soup this morning?" House had his legs extended on top of the dashboard as Cuddy took her place in the driver's seat.

Cuddy rolled her neck and shoulders simultaneously, working the stiffness from her neck before starting the car. In the rear view mirror she watched as Wilson took her former place in the back seat, manouvering the two large suitcases on top of him until he was as comfortable as he could get without it being unbearable.

Because of House's leg, he needed the extra room in the front seat, leaving the rest of the vehicle's occupants either driving or in the back under House's excess luggage. They decided to routinely switch drivers; not because the drive was exceptionally long, but because staying in the back for too long under House's possesions would probably cause permanent muscle damage.

A dip in the road caused the car to shake and a suitcase in the back lifted and dropped heavily onto Wilson's lap. He stiffled his moans as best as he could, and repositioned the luggage so that it was resting on the window next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Looking to his left, Wilson nodded toward Thirteen, who had her forearm resting on a smaller suitcase in between them, looking relatively comfortable.

Thirteen addressed Cuddy in the driver's seat curiously. "So, what exactly did this Rayner guy say his orginization was changing for the better?"

Cuddy thought for a moment. "I...I guess I never thought to ask."

"Of course not," agreed House, "When someone throws that much money at you, all questions fly out the window."

Cuddy shot House a look. "His donation is beyond generous. A little community service work is worth it. And you better work," she warned, "this is your chance to earn back the money that left with Vogler."

House crossed his arms, not saying anything. Apparently her words struck a chord in him.

Cuddy spoke again, this time addressing the entire car, "thanks again for coming guys. I can't believe no one else wanted to come."

XXXXX

Thirteen pulled into a parking space as close as she could find near the entrance and put the car in park before retrieving the keys from the ignition.

Wilson was the first to leave the car, throwing the luggage onto the ground before he was able to step out. He began to stretch painfully as the rest of the doctors exited the crowded car.

Cuddy was opening the trunk when Thirteen and House came around from the front. They had all packed their clothes in duffle bags, thinking them easier to carry and fit in the trunk for traveling purposes--all except House of course, who had one duffle bag and two regular suitcases in the back of the car; actually now on the concrete behind Wilson.

"Well here we are," stated Cuddy. They all looked toward the large building ahead of them, with large lettering across the entrance reading "Rayner's Academy of Personal Development" and under the large print in smaller letters, "Better or Dead Inc."

"So this is a hotel too, right?" House grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk and began walking toward the entrance.

"House," Wilson called, "your bags." He gestured toward the ground at House's other two suitcases.

House turned to acknowledge Wilson. "Oh," he started, "thanks for offering." He thrust his cane in the air with his right hand and displayed his duffle bag in the other. "What would I do without you?" he said with exagerated emotion.

Wilson sighed and attempted to carry his and House's belongings. With a soft smile, Thirteen took the handle of Wilson's duffle bag and carried it in her free hand, leaving Wilson only with two large bags to carry. He smiled his gratitude and they walked together behind House and Cuddy.

XXXXX

They were greeted at the door by Mr. Rayner himself and he escorted them to the third floor to show them their rooms.

"This place is amazing," commented Cuddy to Mr. Rayner. "How come I've never heard of this before?" she asked.

He answered her simply, "well Dr. Cuddy, we're a very small orginization. New York is only one of five establishments constructed within the United States. As you might have noticed by the sign on the front of this building we operate under a corporation called 'Better or Dead', which is a phrase we here at the Academy like to live by."

He slid a key card into a lock at room three-twenty-four and stepped back, "but you're probably exhausted from your trip, so I'll let you get some rest. If you have any more questions, we'll address them in the morning. Be sure to meet in the auditorium promptly at eight o'clock in the morning. Goodnight." With a nod of the head he turned to leave.

"Wait," Cuddy exclaimed, "we only get one room between the four of us?"

Mr. Rayner smiled, "During this process, we find that our participants prefer to stay together--it really heightens the experience we've been told. Don't worry," he added quickly, "I'm certain you'll find the room more than satisfactory."

Before any of them could blink, he was in the elevator at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Well, let's see what we're working with," commented Thirteen as she stepped into the room. The others followed.

House was already in the room, searching the refridgerator in the kitchen.

Cuddy's mouth dropped open as she examined the room. "Wow," was the only word that would come out of her mouth. The floors were decorated in pearl white marble and they were greeted immediately with a view of the city from the other end of the room which was an entire wall of ceiling high windows. The furniture was modern and incredibly comfortable judging by Thirteen's contented sigh as she fell into a couch in the center of the large room.

House looked up from the fridge to Cuddy's right. "They have beer," he said, holding up three bottles in one hand and one in the other. Cuddy watched House walk across the large kitchen and set the beers on the granite countertop of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"This is unbelievable," agreed Wilson as he began to explore the room more thoroughly. He disapeared into a room opening up from the left.

A smile spread upon Wilson's face as he realized he walked into a very unique bathroom. At his exclamation of enjoyment, the others appeared behind him; House with a bottle of beer in his hand.

The bathroom was definately made for more than one person. It appeared as though the shower were made for almost ten people. Opening the glass door to the impressively sized shower, wich only reached to about shoulder length, exposing the person's head and shoulders as they would shower, Wilson noticed five different shower heads on the ceiling pointing downward, and even a sitting area in the corner of the shower.

The room was split down the center by a tall wall--a row of sinks on one side, facing the door, and toilets each separated by half walls on the opposite side.

Opposite the shower, on the left of the room, was a giant fish tank, stretching across the entire wall, comprised of all the exotic fish they could ever think of.

"Does he expect us to use the bathroom all at the same time?" wondered Thriteen aloud.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" commented House from the other side of the hotel room. All heads turned and the doctors followed House's voice to the bedrooms. "Did we order the honeymoon suite?" asked House amusedly as the others met with him in the double bedroom.

Thriteen laughed excitedly and entered further into the darkened room. She launched herself into a large, heart shaped bed. "The sheets are so soft," she announced, voice close to ecstacy. She felt under the top sheet to feel underneath. "Silk," she said excitedly.

"Where are the other beds?" asked Cuddy desperately.

"Found it," spoke Wilson. He drew back a dark red curtain, exposing the other half of the room with an identical bed.

"Only two beds?"

"Maybe there's another room on the other side of this door."

Wilson approached the door and twisted the handle, but didn't gain entrance. "It probably leads to the apartment next to us," he reasoned, before turning away.

"There must at least be a closet somewhere," Wilson looked around the bedroom.

Cuddy, still standing in the doorway, flicked a light switch, hoping to assist Wilson in his search with the aid of light. Instead, the switch triggered an eruption of music.

Thirteen couldn't help but laugh when the undeniable sound of Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get It On' began to play.

Cuddy quickly reversed the switch and the music stopped.

"Why'd you turn it off?" whined House.

Cuddy went back to figuring out the switches and hesitantly flicked another. This time the light gradually brightened until the room was properly lit.

"We should probably get some sleep," began Cuddy. "How about Dr. Hadly and I take this bed, and you can have the other," she offered.

"If we're going to sleep together," began Thirteen, "you can call me Remy."

Cuddy's mouth almost dropped open at her words, but she restrained her involuntary movements, unlike House and Wilson who were staring unashamedly at the two women, with smirks on their faces.

"Or Thirteen," continued Thirteen, "or Hadly."

"Alright," agreed Cuddy, "but that goes both ways," she offered.

"Oh..."

The women turned at House's exclamation. "This is officially the best moment in my life. Please, keep going."

"That's not what I meant!" argued Cuddy.

"Damn," started House, "well if that's the case, then I have to object." He stepped away from Wilson, "if I live to be one hundred years old--"

"Which is highly unlikely," interupted Wilson.

House continued, "I won't live long long enough to sleep in a heart shaped bed with another man."

"Too bad House," Cuddy declined, "either you sleep with Wilson or you sleep on the couch."

"Hey, I'm not suggesting _we_ sleep together."

"Fine," Cuddy agreed, simply wanting to get some rest, and not in the mood to argue with House. "I'll sleep with Wilson if you really don't want to."

Everyone except Cuddy seemed to notice the shocked expression on House's face.

"Can we please stop using the phrase 'sleep with'?" Wilson pleaded.

Thoughtfully, Thirteen spoke, "Do you really think it's a good idea for me to sleep with my boss?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, growing more tired by the moment. "If we're really worrying about that, then I would get a bed by myself, and since there's only two beds, that might be a problem."

Ever the problem solver, Wilson pulled a quarter from his pocket. "Let's flip for it," reasoned Wilson. "Heads is that bed," he pointed at the first bed, "and tails is the other." He flipped for himself. Heads. "Who wants to go next?" He held up the quarter in his palm. Thirteen took it and flipped. She concealed a smile.

"Heads."

"Well, that settles it," stated Wilson finally.

To House's surprise, Cuddy didn't fight the decision.

XXXXX

A/N: Next chapter they wake up and start the process. How will the night proceed? How will the morning ensue? What does this orginization really intend to change? And by what means? Stay with me to find out! Questions, comments, anything? Don't by shy! :D


End file.
